


Sacred Heart

by Fiorenza_a



Series: Dolly Mixture [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorenza_a/pseuds/Fiorenza_a
Summary: Verse, of a sort.





	

  
  


Sometimes I look up and see him working. Head bowed. Face inscrutable. An aura of intense concentration mantled about him.

It's almost like gazing at a saint, or one of those devotional representations of one. A shaft of moonlight glances off the brilliantined hair, almost adding the illusion of a halo under its centuries dark patina of varnish.

But it's not a halo and he's not a saint. Far from it. He's a man.

Flesh and blood.

I know; I've seen him bleed.

It proves he has a heart.

I knew that too; I've seen it break.

The veil draws back. The dark eyes revealing the window to his soul. There's a gentle man beneath the crooked smile. A gentleman beneath the Casanova grin.

He walks alone and it is my lot to walk beside him.

To bully him and cajole him. To defend and console him.

And one day. One terrible day.

It will be my lot to remember him.

This man who is not a saint.

  
   


End


End file.
